Archivo:CNCO - Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos)-0
Descripción CNCO - "Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos)"Music Video CNCO's debut album is available now on these digital platforms: iTunes: http://smarturl.it/PrimeraCita Spotify: http://smarturl.it/PrimeraCitaSp Google Play: http://smarturl.it/PrimeraCitaGP Amazon: http://smarturl.it/PrimeraCitaAm Connect with CNCO! Official Site: http://www.cncomusic.com Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CNCOmusic Twitter: https://twitter.com/CNCOmusic Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/CNCOmusic Snapchat: http://www.snapchat.com/add/CNCOmusic Official music video by CNCO performing "Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos)." © 2016 Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC LETRA: Qué bien se ve Me trae loco su figura Ese trajecito corto le queda bien Combinado con su lipstick color café Qué bien se ve Me hipnotiza su cintura Cuando baila hasta los dioses la quieren ver Ya no perderé más tiempo, me acercaré Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Permíteme bailar contigo esta pieza Entre todas las mujeres se resalta tu belleza Me encanta tu firmeza, te mueves con destreza Muévete, muévete, muévete Muy rica, latina, estás llena de vida Sube las dos manos, dale pa´ arriba ¿Dónde están las solteras y las que no, también? Sin miedo muévete, muévete, muévete Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Baila conmigo La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo I know you like it when I take you to the club I know you like this reggaetón lento This is happend baby till I say so Come get come get some more Es imposible atrasar las horas Cada minuto contigo es un sueño Quisiera ser su confidente ¿Por qué no te atreves y lo hacemos ahora? No te pongas tímida Estamos tú y yo a solas Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Yo sólo la miré y me gustó Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?" La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Muévete, muévete Báilalo, báilalo La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo Muévete, muévete Báilalo, báilalo La noche está para un reggaetón lento De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo ¿Que quiénes somos? ¡CNCO! Qué bien se ve Me trae loco su figura Ese trajecito corto le queda bien Combinado con su lipstick color café Qué bien se ve #CNCO ReggaetonLento #Vevo #LatinPop #Bailemos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos